


молчание, что уже бьёт под дых

by nastyastark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyastark/pseuds/nastyastark
Summary: Дерек Хейл молчит уже на протяжении двух лет. Когда в его жизнь врывается Стайлз Стилински, молчать становится всё труднее.Или ау, где Дереку нельзя говорить, потому что тот, с кем он заговорит, умрёт.





	молчание, что уже бьёт под дых

**Author's Note:**

> *Gilbane - строительная компания в Провиденсе, штата Род-Айленд, США.
> 
> *гаррота - инструмент для удушения человека.

_**«Будь осторожен в своих желаниях, вдруг они да и сбудутся»** _ **Сидни Шелдон.**

Это случилось два года назад. Ровно столько Дерек Хейл не проронил ни слова. За эти два года он уже привык молчать. Привык видеть, как люди с нотками непонимания в глазах, смотрят на него. Будь это простой супермаркет, уютная кофейня или работа в Gilbane*.

Хейл всего лишь не хотел вредить людям. Они этого не понимали. Да и он никак не мог этого сказать.

Когда Дереку было двадцать два, его тётя Эванджелин, жена Питера, наложила на него проклятье. Она была ведьмой, которой тогда был всего лишь двадцать один год. Она не знала, что делает. Она думала, что это было любовное заклинание. Она думала, что ничего плохого не произойдет. Она думала, что не навредит Дереку.

Всё дело в том, что думать не нужно было. Если бы она не думала, то никогда бы в жизни не решилась на неизвестное заклинание в сторону своего племянника.

Заклинание, которое стало проклятьем, с которым Дерек живёт каждый божий день.

— Я хотела ему помочь, Питер, — на следующее утро ведьма искренне плакала. Она знала, что это её и только её ошибка. Её ошибка, потому что на следующее утро, первой кого увидел и с кем заговорил Дерек, была Талия.

Его мать.

Сестра Питера.

— Я хотела помочь ему с девушками, — Эванджелин понимала, какую ошибку она совершила. — Я хотела, чтобы он нашёл ту самую.

Питер Хейл знал, что его жена не знала о Дереке толком ничего. Совершенно ничего.

— Он гей, Эви, — прямо и резко сказал Питер. Девушка заплакала громче. Она хотела испариться в тот момент, а через несколько месяцев — всё исправить. Эванджелина перерыла все древние книги, руины, интернет, всё. Она тщательно старалась. Пыталась. И так получилось, что она потеряла свою силу. Она родила, и сила перешла к ребенку. Питер решил, что его ребёнок, когда ему исполнится хотя бы одиннадцать лет, поможет Дереку.

Но дочь Питера умерла.

Потому что Дереку было двадцать три, он был изрядно пьян и счастлив видеть свою маленькую двоюродную сестру.

Эванджелин знала — это её ошибка.

После этого Питера не было дома около трёх месяцев. Где-то между первым месяцем и вторым, он изменил своей жене с Коррин. Она была оборотнем.

Дерек помнит, как его дядя вернулся. _Каким_ он вернулся. Питер больше не говорил ни о Талии, ни о дочери, ни о том, почему Дерек молчит.

Эванджелин ощущала другой запах на Питере — женский и ужасно приторный. Бывшая ведьма никогда не душилась настолько сладким парфюмом.

Она знала — это тоже её ошибка.

Прошлым рождеством, когда семья Хейлов отмечала праздник; когда все смеялись, разговаривали друг с другом и танцевали, Дерек, взяв зажигалку и одну сигарету, отправился на балкон.

— Я знаю, что испортила твою жизнь, — девушка появилась тогда, словно из ниоткуда. Эванджелин сильно сжала холодную руку Дерека.

Он тогда хотел сказать «Ничего страшного» или «Я привык, всё нормально», но, он потушил свою докуренную сигарету о перила на балконе, и крепко, с едва проскальзывающей нежностью, обнял её.

Она ощущала прилив своих слёз, но Хейл помотал своей головой, вытер их, при этом искренне улыбаясь.

Сейчас, на простое «У вас пять долларов не найдется?» на кассе, Дерек бы ответил «Нет, простите, у меня хватит только на бутылку. А еще, простите, что вы сейчас умрёте. Простите, что из-за меня вы оставите свою семью. Простите, что я заговорил, но это всё из-за вашего взгляда, полного надежды. Простите, что вы не успеете подарить игрушечную машинку вашему сыну, на которую вам не хватает».

Но он не отвечает. Нельзя. Он следит за глазами женщины в бежевом пальто, что направлены только на него.

Дерек не может сказать нет. Конечно, он может покачать головой в разные стороны, но это будет некрасиво. Или он может достать свой блокнот с ручкой, который он носит с собой, каждый чёртов день, он может написать ей то, что действительно хочет сказать.

Женщина умоляюще смотрит на него, а Дерек не может сказать нет.

Хейл протягивает смятую купюру, и, после слов благодарности, несёт бутылку виски обратно на полку.

Когда ключ скользит по замку, Дерек раздумывает о том, чем бы перекусить. Дойдя до кухни, он останавливается на варианте жарки рыбы и варки картошки. В квартире тихо. Так тихо, что Дерек слышит лишь звон посуды и звуки машин под окном.

Дома его никто не ждёт. Да и не будет ждать. Какой человек согласиться жить с таким, как Дерек? Разве что, сам Дерек. Он живёт с таким собой уже два года.

— Сегодня я не купил выпить, — произносит Хейл. Он говорит сам с собой каждый день, но не понимает — почему он до сих пор не умер? Он искренне надеялся на это, но сейчас это вошло в привычку.

Когда будильник звонит в шесть утра, Дерек Хейл уже ощущает запах кофе.

Каждый день перед работой, буквально за несколько минут, Дерек заходил в кофейню и заказывал лучшее капучино в городе. Бариста — Колин, через три дня запомнил, что Дерек молчит и только пишет на бумаге свой заказ. Он запомнил, что Дерек любит капучино, и Хейлу больше не нужно было доставать свой блокнот.

Войдя в кофейню, Дерек почувствовал аромат вот-вот сваренного кофе и запах корицы.

Стоя в очереди, он не заметил, что за прилавком стоял другой бариста. И когда он спросил «Чего желаете?», у Дерека сердце застучало быстрее. Он начал искать блокнот и ручку в кармане своей куртки.

— Мистер, не задерживайте очередь.

Бариста ждал, когда странный клиент уйдёт. Когда Дерек, наконец, написал на бумаге то, чего он хотел и протянул записку парню, новенький бариста улыбнулся и начал варить кофе.

«Я не могу говорить. Капучино, пожалуйста. Имя для стаканчика — Дерек».

Теперь Дерек облегчённо выдохнул.

***

— Я знаю, Дерек, тебе нужна помощь, — Хейл в бешенстве. Хейл на работе. Дерек собирается достать из кармана джинс блокнот, но его начальник упорно продолжает разговор: — Его зовут Стайлз. Ему двадцать два, он полон сил и с радостью поможет тебе с работой.

Дерек бы хотел сказать « Иди к чёрту» или « Мне не нужна твоя чёртова помощь, в отличие от тебя, потому что сейчас ты умрёшь». Но Хейл бы никогда не сказал своему начальнику ничего — у Арджента две чудесных дочери и прекрасная жена.

Дерек пожимает плечами и пишет на листке бумаги простое « Хорошо, как скажешь».

Когда Хейл входит в свой до жути приевшийся кабинет, он уверен, что то, что он видит сейчас — происходит на самом деле. Молодой парень сидит на его стуле, задрав ноги на его стол. Дерек отмечает то, что парень в круглых очках довольно привлекательный.

— О, здравствуйте, я, — Это Стайлз. Дерек уверен. — Простите, я долго ждал вас и решил, что могу сесть.

Стайлз встаёт из-за стола и руками показывает, что Дерек может сесть за своё положенное место. Хейла это раздражает, но он проходит дальше и садится на уже тёплое кресло.

— Я Стайлз Стилински, ваш помощник, — парень поправляет свои очки, очки без стёкол. Что за бред? — Простите, мистер Хейл.

«Мистер Хейл» — на мгновение Дерек чувствует себя старым.

Дерек вяло кивает головой. Стайлз всё не уходит.

— Я мог бы принести вам кофе, — Дереку хочется сказать, чтобы он шёл нахрен со своим кофе, потому что он уже пил его с утра. Но Хейлу не хочется вновь тянуться за блокнотом, ему хочется начать работать, чтобы быстрее уйти домой.

— Если что-нибудь будет нужно, зовите, я всегда рядом, — Хейлу хочется сказать, чтобы Стилински ушёл скорее. Хейл хочет сказать « Останься, поговори со мной». Он так давно ни с кем не разговаривал.

Дерек кивает. Стайлз уже вышел.

 

Работать со Стайлзом — это раздражаться каждую секунду.

— А почему вы молчите? — через примерно два дня спросил Стилински. Дерек всё это время молчал и старался не обращать внимания на парня.

Стайлз был таким активным, импульсивным, любознательным. Он раздражал Дерека каждую грёбаную секунду, что находился рядом.

В тот момент, Дерек в первый раз достал свой блокнот и написал:

«Я не могу разговаривать. Ты ещё не понял этого, Стайлз? По поводу кофе — я пью только капучино.»

Когда Стилински прочитал это, он едва заметно улыбнулся. Его улыбка была нежной, мягкой. Дерек решил, что хочет видеть эту улыбку каждый рабочий день.

— Значит, капучино, — на выдохе произнёс Стайлз. — Сейчас принесу, Дерек.

Парень откашлялся, а затем, с испугом в глазах, произнёс:

— Мистер Хейл.

Дерек поджал губы, стараясь не улыбаться. Наклонил голову вниз, смотря на блокнот, и аккуратно выводил каждую букву.

«Можно на "ты" »

Пока Стайлз читал послание Дерека, он облизывал свои сухие губы, закончив, он вновь улыбнулся.

Так продолжалось три месяца. Стайлз говорил всякую чушь, а Дерек лишь улыбался. После двух месяцев работы со Стайлзом, Дерек был уверен — он его раздражает. Раздражает до коликов в животе, до таких коликов, которые, как только Стилински подходит чуть ближе или же кривит свои губы в усмешке, танцуют внизу его живота страстный танец.

Дерек всегда думал, что это просто раздражение и это нормально. Стайлз раздражал всех. Он был слишком болтливым.

— Я считаю, что этот план по стройке здания в Сиэтле - полное дерьмо, — Дерек вздыхает. Как же он его достал. Дерек спокойно ел в зоне для отдыха, и этот напыщенный Стайлз сел рядом. — Может, поговорим тогда о фильмах? Как тебе "Звездные войны"? Не смотрел? Серьезно?

Парень странно смеётся, трогая свои чёрные как смоль волосы.

— Почему ты вечно такой хмурый? — Дерек в ярости. Дерек хочет его ударить. Вжать в стенку, да так, чтобы Стилински понял — Хейлов нельзя раздражать.

Дерек достаёт свой «любимый» блокнот. Стайлз жуёт нашинкованную капусту, слышится её хруст.

«Не твоё дело»

Парень ухмыляется, и, кладя свою руку на плечо Дереку (который сейчас в таком бешенстве, что готов кричать на весь мир и на чёртового Стайлза Стилински), говорит:

— Буду звать тебя хмуроволк, потому что ты вечно хмурый, и меня это бесит.

«А меня бесишь ты» — думает Дерек.

Стайлз моргает и Дерек, впервые за всё это время, замечает какие у Стайлза красивые глаза. Они просто карие, но Хейл видит в них намного больше.

Внизу живота протяжно вибрирует.

— Волк, потому что я тебя побаиваюсь.

Теперь ухмыляется Дерек.

Мир полон всего сверхъестественного. Ведьмы, оборотни, вампиры. Дерек бы не удивился, увидь он человека-зомби.

На секунду Дерек не хочет, чтобы Стайлз боялся его. На секунду Стайлз, мать твою, Стилински, не раздражает его. Совсем.

Дерек не думает, когда кладёт свою правую ладонь на костяшки пальцев Стайлза. Когда хмуроволк понимает, что он сделал, он отдёргивает руку. Хочет сказать «Прости» или «Не знаю, что на меня нашло». Но просто уходит.

Стайлз улыбается во весь рот. Ему определенно нравится то, что Дерек чувствует к нему.

 

Две недели прошли, на удивление Дерека, незаметно. Дерек избегает Стайлза, а Стайлз всё равно болтает. Хейл ничего не пишет на листках, он лишь кивает головой — это да, мотает головой в разные стороны — это нет, пожимает плечами — это не знаю.

Стилински понимает его. Понимает даже тогда, когда Дерек старается скрыть свою улыбку, когда Стайл каждое утро входит его кабинет. Понимает, что Хейл не желает его видеть. Когда Стайлз подходит ближе, в миллиметре от губ Дерека, чтобы показать на компьютере на суммы денег, которые выделяют на проект, парень понимает, почему Дерек так тяжело дышит, почему всё его тело напряженное.

Стилински понимает.

Дерек думает, что, не говоря ни слова, мастерски скрывает свои чувства.

Когда время на часах доходит до семи вечера, Хейл понимает, что засиделся на работе. Но не он один. Ещё Стайлз и двое сотрудников. Дерек решает скорее собраться и уйти. Вечер пятницы говорит сам за себя — нужно определённо отдохнуть, купить выпить и парочку хот-догов с кетчупом, а затем отправиться домой и продолжить смотреть новый сезон Игры Престолов.

Кивая головой при выходе из своего кабинета, он прощается со всеми. Все привыкли. Все улыбаются ему.

Стайлз тоже.

Внутри Дерека скрутило всё. Будто вывернули наружу. Он чувствует сильную вибрацию внизу живота, от которой хочется сбежать в туалет и наскоро подрочить.

— Подожди, — слышится знакомый, словно уже родной голос, когда Хейл заходит в лифт.

Они едут в лифте, и, Дерек бы поклялся любому, что чувствует вязь внутри живота, его всего будто сейчас скрутило. Он не может пошевелиться.

Стайлз молчит, играясь при этом со своими губами: то кусая их, то облизывая.

Дерек бы сказал «Перестань» или «Хватит, меня это заводит». Но Хейл лишь трудно вздыхает.

Стилински понимает. Времени не теряет, решает поцеловать Хейла сейчас. Немедленно. Целует поначалу рвано и неловко, медленно, пробуя губы Дерека на вкус. Покусывает его губы, пока те не начинают гореть. Поцелуй выходит горячим, глубоким и мокрым.

Хейлу нравится. У Хейла в штанах стоит с утра, как он только увидел Стайлза в офисе. У Стайлза то же самое. Дерек чувствует, как этот поцелуй наполняет его теплом и нежностью. Этого ему так долго не хватало.

Дереку кажется, что он не может дышать. Расцепляя губы, он хочет сказать, что хочет Стайлза всегда и везде, и, что он нравится ему.

Парень хочет выйти, но Дерек, который уже писал что-то в своём блокноте, отрывает листок и буквально не дает ему выйти за пределы лифта, прижимая листок бумаги к груди Стайлза.

«Я, правда, хочу тебя, Стилински».

Дерек почему-то подумал, что парень и так знает, где он живёт. Это же Стайлз, мать твою, Стилински, он знает всё.

Стайлз смотрит на Дерека с лёгкой улыбкой. Хейл улыбается тоже.

—Хорошо, хмуроволк, — вздыхает. Выходит из лифта, продолжая: — Так и быть, занесу тебе кофе на дом.

Дерек чувствует, как тело вновь может двигаться. Он понимает, что влюбился окончательно.

 

Стайлзу со второго рабочего дня захотелось услышать голос Дерека Хейла, его босса, его хмуроволка. Он думал об этом каждый день, видя, _как_ Хейл смотрит на него. На работе все говорили, что он перестал говорить два года назад, никто не знает почему.

Стайлз же любопытный засранец. Он хотел знать почему.

Выбирая с чем прийти к своему начальнику, Стилински стоял в супермаркете, что находился неподалёку от дома Хейла. Он выбирал между чипсами со вкусом барбекю и со вкусом сметаны с луком. Стайлз совсем не заметил, когда к нему подошёл знакомый силуэт.

Тот, к которому он сейчас собирался.

— Ох, чёрт, — повернувшись чуть вправо, Стайлз пугается. — Я как раз собираюсь к тебе.

Хейл широко улыбается. В руках у него бутылка виски, упаковка сыра и что-то ещё. Что-то маленькое и в такой же маленькой коробке. Стайлз решает, что это презервативы. А он подготовился, думает Стилински.

—Я надеюсь, что ты когда-нибудь заговоришь со мной, — берёт пачку чипсов в руку. Дерек ощущает дыхание Стайлза, который подошел слишком близко к нему, — потому что я очень хочу услышать твой голос.

Дерек хочет сказать «Прости, это невозможно» или «Этого никогда не будет, Стайлз». А затем его мысли буквально пожирает его. Дерек думает о том, что хотел бы исполнить это желание.

На часах ровно десять часов вечера, когда Дерек открывает дверь своей квартиры, страстно целуя при этом Стайлза. Он не может попасть ни с первого раза, ни со второго. Стайлз решает взять всё в свои руки, которые, к слову, дрожат.

Это пугает его самого и Дерека.

— Я просто был взволнован, — шипит Стайлз в губы Хейла, когда дверь, наконец, открыта. Дерек считает, что всё идёт, как надо.

Стайлз слегка теряется, когда Хейл расстёгивает ширинку его джинс. Дерек ухмыляется, и от этого парень решает начать раздевать его тоже.

Через несколько секунд они лежат на холодной простыне. Стайлз лёг сверху, целуя шею Дерека, который стонет уже минут пять.

Смотря в глаза Дерека. Эти зелёные глаза, как драгоценный камень — изумруд. Стайлз уже давно понял, что влюбился. Он готов смотреть на хмуроволка каждую секунду, следить за тем, как меняется выражение его лица, как губы нервно двигаются. Стайлз хочет услышать голос. Узнать, какой он. Чуть грубый или слишком мягкий? Или совмещает в себе всё перечисленное? Или у него тонкий голос?

— Я хочу услышать твой голос, — Дерек целует быстро и грубо. Стайлз чувствует кровь на нижней губе. — Пожалуйста.

Затем следуют касания. Они касаются друг друга. Без слов. Стилински медленно проводит ладонью по бедру Дерека, а тот, в свою очередь, касается ладонью подбородка Стайлза.

Они оба понимают, что им это нравится. Нравится до стука в груди, до дрожи в руках и ногах.

Утром Стайлз готовит яичницу и варит кофе. Дерек просыпается от звука кофемашины.

— Прости, — говорит Стайлз и подходит к Хейлу ближе. Вплотную. — Я не хотел тебя разбудить.

У Дерека внутри дрожит всё так сильно, что он думает, что вот-вот упадёт. Он просто улыбается, потому что ему так давно нужна была это нежность и забота. Ему давно был нужен Стайлз Стилински.

Хейл прикасается к губам Стайлза: целует так медленно, что ощущает запах своего геля для душа у Стайлза на шее.

— Хотел сделать тебе завтрак в постель, зачем ты встал! — отрываясь от губ хмурого (уже нет, совсем нет) Дерека Хейла, вопит недовольный Стайлз.

На секунду Хейл хочет ответить. Стайлз видит, как его рот приоткрывается, смотрит так, что у Дерека ноги становятся ватными. Смотрит так, что Дерек хочет уйти из собственного дома.

— Хочешь сказать, что тебе и так приятно? — это было самой чистой правдой из всех. У Дерека в груди горят все внутренности, мозг давно перестал отвечать за свои функции. Дерек знает, что Стайлз всегда понимал его. От этого бабочки в животе начинают крутиться в быстром танце.

Хейл кивает и улыбается. Улыбается искренне, и ему кажется, что его рот вот-вот разорвётся.

Они завтракают. Стайлз рассказывает о том, как ему предложили работать вместе с Дереком. Это была самая обычная история, но Дерек слушал парня так внимательно и с истинным интересом. Стайлз больше его не раздражал. Может и вовсе никогда не раздражал?

Они опаздывают на работу, ровно на два часа с половиной. Дерек корил себя за это. Он же, мать твою, начальник.

Но Стайлз, стонущий его имя в душе два часа назад, сказал ему: «Ты же начальник, Дерек, ты можешь и опоздать». Стайлз, стонущий его имя в душе два часа назад, уже извинялся за опоздание перед своим боссом. От этих мыслей у Дерека сводило всё тело. Ему это определенно нравилось. Стайлз определённо нравился ему.

На работе Дереку пришлось работать над очередным новым проектом, но, чёртов Стайлз Стилински не мог дать этому случиться. Он сейчас зашёл в кабинет своего любимого начальника, с слегка заметной улыбкой на лице. Дерек улыбнулся в ответ.

— Хотел узнать, что вы делаете сегодня вечером? — он подходит ближе. Ближе настолько, что Хейл видит, что у Стайлза что-то выпирает в джинсах. Дерека это безумно возбуждает и радует. Потому что Стайлз — его.

« Иду с тобой на свидание?» — он пишет это так быстро, что Стайлз около двух минут разбирает его почерк, а затем наклоняется к нему, будто смотря в компьютер.

Хейл чувствует у себя внизу руку Стилински, спускающуюся от живота до члена. И, чёрт бы его побрал, Дерек бы взял его прямо здесь и сейчас, но грёбанные люди вокруг.

— Да, мы идём на свидание, — он уже добрался до вставшего члена Дерека, нежно поглаживает, отчего Дерек Хейл пребывает в эйфории. — Скажи, что ты тоже хочешь меня сейчас поцеловать.

И Дерек бы сказал. Ему настолько сорвало голову, что он уже был готов ответить. Он приоткрыл губы, ощущая внутри что-то мерзкое и противное. _Страх._ Он испугался себя.

Хейл отдёргивает руку Стайлза, на что тот, как бы ни понимая, ухмыляется.

— Ты почти сказал, Дерек, — прикасается к горячей (от того, что сердце стучит, как бешеное, от того, что кровь бежит по венам с молниеносной скоростью) руке Хейла, — не бойся.

Но Хейл боится. Боится однажды сказать Стайлзу хоть что-то. И он будет бояться сделать это всю свою жалкую жизнь.

Хейл отрицательно качает головой. Стайлз посылает всех нахер в своей голове, когда подходит к Дереку вплотную, прижимаясь всем телом, целует желанные губы. Дерек не противится. Дерек желает этого так же сильно, как и Стайлз. Они оба улыбаются между миллисекундным перерывом. Губы у них движутся медленно. Они не торопятся. У обоих губы цвета вишни и жутко мокрые.

— Всё будет хорошо, — Стайлз говорит это будто невзначай. Он понимает его. Продолжает целовать влажные губы Хейла, а он, Дерек, улыбается. Он надеется, что всё будет хорошо. Он верит, на секунду, что всё будет хорошо. Ведь так сказал Стайлз Стилински. А Стайлз Стилински — его и никого больше.

 

Так прошло восемь месяцев. Они даже не заметили, что прошло столько времени, настолько они любили быть рядом друг с другом. Стайлз и Дерек начали встречаться с того момента, как первый сказал, что всё будет хорошо. С понедельника по пятницу они работали вместе, что сопровождалось взаимными улыбками и взглядами, которые говорили обо всём. Все сотрудники знали, что они вместе. Все были по-настоящему рады, что Дерек, наконец, нашёл того самого. По выходным они были вместе все двадцать четыре часа: трахались где только можно, ужинали в ресторанах или дома у Дерека. Стайлз готовил ужасно вкусно, при этом всегда напевал разные песни.

Стайлз готовит сейчас для него. И именно сейчас Дерек захотел сделать одну сумасшедшую, и, в то же время серьёзную, вещь.

« Я хочу познакомить тебя с Питером и его женой».

Стилински, правда, не ожидал этого. Это было самым настоящим серьёзным шагом в их с Дереком будущее.

— Серьёзно? — Дерек чувствует запах чего-то горелого. Стайлз готовил печенья. Дерек его отвлёк. — Твою мать!

Стилински ругается смешно, от чего Хейл каждый раз улыбается, а иногда смеётся, как какой-то психически неуравновешенный.

— Они сгорели, — Стайлз ставит противень на тумбу. Он тяжко вздыхает, но затем подходит к Дереку ближе. — Ты мог бы это сообщить, когда я бы приготовил эти чёртовы печенья.

Дерек мотает головой в разные стороны, широко улыбаясь. Стайлз притягивает к себе Дерека, прикасаясь рукой к его шее, целуя так, что ноги ватными становятся.

— Я с удовольствием познакомлюсь с ними, — на секунду Стайлз ухмыляется и словно задумывается о чем-то, — но сначала ты приготовишь со мной эти печенья!

Дерек решился на этот шаг, потому что Питер его задолбал. Питер видел, что Дерек в последнее время был слишком улыбчивым, весёлым, _влюблённым._ Питер знал, что у Дерека Хейла в животе порхают бабочки, а в груди — сердце уже занято кем-то.

Питер Хейл лишь хотел знать — кем. Какой он? И сказал ли Дерек ему о своей проблеме? Если да то, что он ответил? Если нет то, что дальше? У Питера было много вопросов, и он их задавал, но Дерек терялся и не отвечал (не тянулся к блокноту, чтобы написать). Когда Дерек, спустя каких-то восемь месяцев, решается на это, Питер странно удивляется, будто уже решил, что племянник никогда не познакомит его со своим парнем.

« Они ждут нас сегодня» — Дерек пишет это уже на работе, прочтя сообщение на телефоне. Стилински буквально сидит на нём. Стайлз немного боится, что кресло не выдержит их обоих, и шутит об этом.

« В семь вечера» — наскоро дописывает, пока Стайлз не начал читать. Дерека ужасно раздражает, когда он забывает что-то написать и приходится дописывать это. Еще Хейл до сих пор в шоке от того, что Питер и Эванджелин так быстро поспешили их пригласить. _Они и правда рады за меня_ , думает Дерек, чему потом улыбается.

Они оба работают до вечера, боясь не успеть на ужин, но успевают. В шесть часов пятнадцать минут они уже у Дерека дома, решают, что купить в подарок. Стайлз настаивает на букете цветов и бутылки виски. Дерек говорит, что Эванджелин не нужны цветы, ей бы теперь духов с ужасно терпким и не сладким ароматом. В конце концов, они покупают бутылку виски для Питера, духи для Эванджелин и цветы для Стайлза, которые Дерек купил перед выходом в ближайшем цветочном. Стайлз по-быстрому поднялся в квартиру Дерека, поставил их в вазу и спустился.

Они отправились в гости на такси. По ужасно неровной дороге. Их ладони сплелись в нечто единое. Их пальцы играли в какую-то игру. Их улыбки не переставали сходить с их лиц. Они были по-настоящему счастливы. Дерек Хейл был счастлив.

Когда они добираются до дома Питера, на улице уже слышатся капли дождя. Ладони Стайлза и Дерека всё так же сплетены в одно целое.

— Думаешь, я им понравлюсь, хмуроволк? — Дерек точно знает, что Стайлз нервничает — пытается перевести всё в шутку, пытается вывести Дерек из себя, называя этим прозвищем. Но Дерека уже давно не раздражает это, он привык, ему это даже кажется милым.

« Ты определенно понравишься им так же сильно, как и мне» — в голове Хейл уже давно ответил. На деле же, он гладит костяшки пальцев Стилински, улыбается во весь рот и кивает.

— И правда, как я могу не понравится кому-то, я же идеальный, — Стайлз звонко смеётся и Дерек не может не посмеяться вместе с ним.

Красная деревянная дверь открывается, хотя они ещё даже не постучали. Питер обнимает Дерека так крепко. Эванджелин, напротив, обнимает мягко и сухо, при этом говоря на ухо что-то вроде «а он красивый».

— Стайлз Стилински, я работаю с Дереком, — они уже сидят за столом. — Мы там и познакомились.

Они говорят обо всём. О первой встрече, о том, как Стайлз его бесил. У Питера хватает смелости (и Дерек совсем не удивляется) спросить о сексе. Стайлз в это время пил красное полусладкое, было жутко неловко, когда оно встало в горле, и на секунду стало нечем дышать.

Это было смешно. По-настоящему смешно: когда хочется прекратить это, когда низ живота уже сводит.

Единственное, о чём жалел Дерек, это то, что он не мог сейчас ответить. Эти трое до этого говорили и говорили, не переставая, а Дерек вслушивался в каждое сказанное их слово. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как слушать.

— Да, у нас прекрасный секс, Питер, — Стилински покашлял в кулак. Дерек заметно покраснел. — Думаю, Дерек бы ответил то же самое.

Все посмотрели на Хейла. У каждого взгляд отражал что-то своё. У Питера было понимание. Понимание того, что Дерек никогда не сможет ответить. У Эванджелин — сочувствие. Она искренне сожалела и знала, что это она виновата в том, что он не может сейчас ответить. И никогда не сможет. У Стайлза была надежда. Она играла в его глазах всегда. Он надеялся, что Хейл сейчас скажет какой у них отличный секс. Он надеялся, что Хейл скажет хоть слово. Он желал этого больше всего на свете, поэтому смотрел с таким взглядом, от которого Дереку хотелось сбежать. Встать из-за стола и уйти. Навсегда.

— Время десерта, — Эванджелин нарушает мертвую тишину. — Вишнёвый пирог ждать не будет.

Она удаляется. Дерек тоже хочет уйти. Он встаёт из-за стола, Стайлз и Питер смотрят на него, они оба не спрашивают куда он. Они просто понимают.

Дерек, простояв на улице под холодными струями дождя около пятнадцати минут, решает вернуться во внутрь, и, не дойдя до кухни, он слышит голос Питера:

— Он никогда ничего не скажет тебе, Стайлз.

Это бьёт куда-то в сердце, в живот, под рёбра. Под дых.

— А если скажет? Я полностью изменил его жизнь, вдруг, однажды, он проснется рано утром и скажет мне, что любит меня. Я верю в это. Я знаю, что так будет.

От этих слов Дереку хочется лечь под нож неопытному хирургу. Этого никогда не будет. _Никогда._

— Ты ничего не изменишь.

Хейл входит, делая вид, что ничего не услышал. Он легко улыбается. Эванджелин возвращается через несколько секунд. Эти трое снова говорят. Обо всём.

Дерек уже не слушает их. Он слушает только лишь своё бьющееся сердце. Он желает, чтобы оно сейчас взорвалось. Он вдруг, незаметно для себя, вспоминает, что убил свою маму. Как он только что видел её очаровательную улыбку, и, вот, она уже лежит — мертвая, с натянутой улыбкой. Он вспоминает, как убил дочь Питера. Эту маленькую крошку. Её миленькое личико с прекрасными голубыми глазами, которые светились, как солнце на рассвете.

Он умирает, сидя за столом. Он умирает уже давно. Но только в этот момент Дерек понимает, почему не мог умереть, разговаривая сам с собой. В голове уже  
складываются слова любви, которые он собирается сказать Стайлзу. А пока, он будет делать вид, что слушает своих самых близких и любимых людей.

Когда часы показывают одиннадцать ночи, Питер предлагает им переночевать у них. Но, Стайлз и Дерек отказываются, то есть Дерек качает головой в разные стороны, а Стайлз говорит, что ещё не так поздно, и, что всё нормально. Все они прощаются, и Дерек обнимает Питера так крепко, что тот думает, что сейчас задохнётся. Взглядом Дерек извиняется, взглядом он прощается и говорит, что будет скучать по нему, затем тянется к Эванджелин. Её обнимает не сильно, но с долькой любви в глазах. Он её никогда не ненавидел. Прижимаясь к ней, он чувствует запах цитруса, духи, что они со Стайлзом подарили ей. Он легко улыбается ей, и она, не понимая, улыбается тоже.

Когда они выходят, Питер вдогонку кричит « В следующий раз встречаемся у вас». Стилински кивает, ухмыляется, говоря «Без проблем».

Когда такси начинает отъезжать, Эванджелин что-то говорит Питеру, берёт его ладонь в свои руки, целует в губы мягко и так желанно. Питер чувствует привкус вишни (от пирога), на его губах то же самое. Они ещё несколько секунд простоят на холоде, а потом Питер отнесёт свою жену наверх, аккуратно положит на кровать, будет целовать каждую клеточку её тела. В этот раз, они оба уверены, у них получится завести _настоящую_ семью.

В дороге Стайлз заснул на плече Дерека, чему Хейл был рад. Он хотел обдумать все свои шаги. Когда таксист протяжным голосом говорит, что они приехали, Дерек быстро расплачивается с ним, будит Стайлза, который зевает и что-то мямлит.

В квартире пахнет дождём. Какой-то сыростью. Не стоило оставлять окна открытыми. Стилински направляется сразу в кровать, едва сняв ботинки и куртку. Дерек идёт вслед за ним. Он снимает с себя одежду и ложится рядом с ним, целует куда-то в шею, на что Стайлз довольно улыбается и снимает джинсы с кофтой. Дерек смотрит на его лицо, целуя сначала подбородок, затем губы со вкусом вишни и привкусом вина, лоб, мокрый от дождя. Спускаясь ниже, целует его всего. Каждую клетку. Он полностью растворяется в Стайлзе. Утопает. Он сейчас так сильно хочет сказать, что любит его. Он знает, как бы обрадовался Стайлз. Он знает, что скажет это завтра. Он знает, что исполнит желание Стилински. Его Стайлза Стилински.

Утром, когда солнце светит своими лучами на лицо Стайлза, он легко кривится, бросает свой взгляд на Дерека, который уже тоже проснулся.

— Мне сегодня нужно домой, отец хочет, чтобы я ему с чем-то помог, я говорил, — приподнимается на локте. Дерек кивает. — Пойду, приготовлю тебе завтрак.

Стайлз наклоняется к Хейлу, целуя быстро в губы. Дерек ощущает пустоту. Он всю ночь смотрел, как Стайлз спит. Как его Стайлз видит сны, ворочаясь в кровати.

Стилински приготовил яичницу с беконом и чёрным кофе. Через полтора часа он уходит, оставляя Дерека одного. Хейл считает шаги. Находит ноутбук, открывает, смотрит на своё отражение, включает запись. Он готов.

Стайлз ненавидел, когда отец просил приехать, а сам уезжал на работу. Но ещё он понимал, что работать шерифом ужасно сложно, поэтому старался не ворчать. Он вытащил какие-то старые растения из горшков, кладя в коробку, чтобы отец их выбросил. Это заняло почти два часа, потому что Стайлз Стилински совершенно забыл, где лежат перчатки для этого дела. Он уже полностью привык находиться в квартире Дерека. Выучил, где находятся всякие специи, и, где лежат запасные плоскогубцы.

Спустя ещё полтора часа, Стайлз засыпает в гостиной, перед этим смотря телевизор и поедая луковые чипсы. Просыпается уже под вечер. Думает о том, что они с Дереком слишком увлеклись этой ночью. Думает о том, что следует ему написать. Открыв телефон, Стайлз видит новое письмо на почте. От Дерека Хейла. Прикреплённое видео. Стилински решает, что Дерек отправил ему какое-то соблазнительное видео. Он улыбается во весь рот.

Удобно устроившись на диване в лежачем состоянии, Стайлз нажимает на кнопку воспроизведения видео. На экране появляется Дерек, по свету в комнате ещё виднеется яркий свет солнца. Он записал это утром, наверное, после того, как Стайлз ушёл.

— Привет, Стайлз, — мозг Стайлза на секунду отключается. Он прислушивается, проматывает в начало, вновь слушает, смакуя голос Дерека на языке. Голос приятный, он говорит намного медленнее, чем Стайлз. — Я давно не говорил, немного неудобно.

Стайлз видит, как Хейл улыбается.

— Хочу рассказать, почему я не мог говорить всё это время. Это проклятье. Тот с кем я заговорю, умрёт. В мире полно сверхъестественных существ, Стайлз, ты должен это знать, ты же Стайлз, мать твою, Стилински. Прости, что не сказал раньше. Я не хотел, чтобы ты боялся меня. Боялся того, что я когда-нибудь отвечу тебе при ссоре или при нашем отличном сексе. Я сам до чёртиков боялся этого. Я знаю, что ты видел, когда мои губы приоткрывались. Ты ждал. Ждал, что я отвечу. Ты каждый раз разочаровывался, когда я не отвечал. Боже, как бы я хотел говорить с тобой обо всём. Первая, кто пострадал от меня, была моя мама. Я только, — Хейл нервно чешет свою бровь, — сказал ей, что был рад, что она осталась у меня на ночь. Она улыбнулась мне с такой доброй и счастливой улыбкой. А потом она упала на пол. Я убил её.

Стайлзу стала больно где-то меж рёбер. Горло обдало огнём.

— Потом дочь Питера. Я был пьян, я убил её, она была такая маленькая, — даже через свой экран телефона, Стилински видел, что по щекам Дерека текли слёзы. — Мне так ужасно жаль. Потом я говорил с собой каждый день, надеясь умереть. Но не выходило. Я встретил тебя, Стайлз. Ты меня так раздражал, — улыбка Дерека била Стайлза в живот. — Мы начали встречаться, и я поверил, что всё будет хорошо, как ты и сказал тогда, в офисе. Но внутри, я не переставал бояться за тебя. Вчера я понял, в чём была моя ошибка.

Дерек ухмыльнулся, с такой едва натянутой улыбкой. Слёзы уже не бежали. У Стайлза сердце стучало с каждым движением Дерека всё быстрее и быстрее.

— Я не смотрел на себя, — Стайлз резко подскочил с дивана. Он молил богов, чтобы потом оказалось, что Хейл просто пошутил. — Я знаю, ты уже догадался, я смотрю сейчас на себя, записывая это. Никого не вини, Стайлз. Я сам виноват. Я бы мог жить с тобой, у нас бы было будущее. Но я бы все равно боялся себя, понимаешь? Вдруг я бы убил нашего ребёнка? Тебя? Вас обоих? Прости меня, Стайлз.

Стайлз Стилински не мог сдержать слёз. Он уже давно поверил Дереку полностью. На экране Дерек сейчас смотрит прямо на Стайлза. Внутри Стайлза всё дрожит. Внутренности отключились и не выполняют своих функций. Он был так рад услышать голос Дерека, но сейчас, он бы хотел, чтобы никогда не говорил ему о своём дурацком желании.

— Я люблю тебя, — улыбка Дерека ослепляет глаза Стайлза. Слова давят на шею, как гаррота*. Видео прерывается. Выключается. Стайлз не может дышать. Слёзы капают так быстро, он не может двинуться. Он сейчас лишь надеется, что Дерек Хейлз знает, что он любит его тоже.

Никто никогда не узнает, что Эванджелин была права. Это было не проклятье. Это было любовное заклинание, которое помогало отыскать свою вторую половинку. Если ты заговоришь с ней, то всё это уйдет. Исчезнет. Ты сможешь спокойно говорить с кем угодно. А Стайлз Стилински был Дерека. Только Дерека и никого больше.

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо всем, кто это прочитал до конца.


End file.
